


Mistake

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, I’m not sorry for the ending, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Vampire!aloha, happy end or sad end? Who knows, mask said some stuff and made Aloha upset, next one I write ofthese two will be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: It wasn’t his faultIt wasn’t his faultMask keeps telling himself this, but maybe it was.
Relationships: Mask/Aloha
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t his fault.

Mask didn’t know that. He didn’t know how much Aloha actually hated himself for being what he was.

_A vampire squid._

How was he supposed to know that! Aloha always looks and sounds fine! Always smiling and flirting with him! But that one fight they had made Aloha leave. 

Maybe..maybe it was his fault.

After all, he did tell him the one thing Aloha probably didn’t want to hear from him.

_That he hated vampire squids._

Seeing the look Aloha made hurt his heart. Why did he even say that to him?! 

Because Aloha tried so much to not look like one and tried not to give in to those impulses he has.

Mask feels like a mess now as he quickly left his home.

In hope to find him.


	2. Chapter 2

_It was cold._

Aloha shivered as he continued to walk alongside the beach. What Mask had said to him hurt him. He wasn’t even sure if Mask didn’t mean it or not.

Aloha trailed his tongue around the tip of his fangs, a sigh escaping his lips. 

Why?

Why was he born as a vampire inkling than a normal inkling? If he wasn’t then maybe Mask wouldn’t have-

Aloha’s thoughts were cut off from the growl his stomach made, a frown appearing on his face.

Maybe that’s why Mask said it. After all, he always asked to bite him. Aloha felt sick with himself. Mask was better off being with someone else than him, a vampire.

Slowly, Aloha made his way elsewhere, as he started to feel colder and colder.


	3. Chapter 3

_Three days_

That’s how long it’s been since Mask last saw Aloha, and he was getting more worried.

It wasn’t the thought that Aloha would bite someone, but of him freezing. Aloha didn’t take a jacket nor a sweater with him when he left and it’s been cold.

And Mask knew Aloha can’t stand the cold.

That was one of the things he knew about vampire inklings is they can’t survive long in the cold despite what others say. And that’s also what he knew about Aloha, as Aloha loves to cuddle with him. Telling how warm Mask was and how much he loved him.

Grabbing a hoodie, Mask went out to find Aloha and fast.

Mask didn’t know where Aloha could be. He checked his favorite places and still couldn’t find him! 

Now Mask was even more worried, the feeling of dread filling his heart. He quickly called Skull and Army if Aloha went to them, but got no as an answer. He even called Snorkel with the same answer.

Now the dread was filling him even more. 

What if something bad happened to him?

That’s when Mask remembered. 

Their special place

The place no one knew but them, giving them privacy whenever they wanted.

Mask quickly turned the other way and quickly ran, ignoring the strange glances he got from others. He didn’t care what others think right now as finding Aloha was his top priority.

Mask soon made it to their special place, huffing trying to catch his breath, Glancing up, he noticed a figure sitting on the bench ahead.

Aloha.

He finally found him.

Mask couldn’t be more happy.

He wanted to embrace him and tell him he was sorry for what he said to him.

And that he loved him, even if he was a vampire inkling.

But, when he got closer to him, something felt wrong.

Aloha never looked up nor reacted when Mask came close to the bench. Not even answered when Mask called out his name.

That’s when Mask noticed the look on his face.

As if he was sleeping.

Mask shook Aloha a bit, in hope to wake him up, only to feel his skin being ice cold. Aloha didn’t stir at all.

Mask fell to his knees, ignoring the cold he felt. 

No, it couldn’t be real, right? 

Panic filled him as he called out Aloha’s name again, but still got no answer.

Aloha didn’t even open his eyes.

His facial expression was still the same, as if he were sleeping.

Tears slowly filled Mask’s eyes as he slowly cried out, wishing he could have stop and apologize to Aloha.

_Maybe it was his fault_


End file.
